poohfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ProfessorTofty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winniepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Mother's Intuition page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Re: Chat Hey there. Hmm I have time to chat with you I suppose. You can go to this chat please. :P 01:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for giving me the admin rights. :D 02:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Maintenance Hey, that's great. You're doing a great job of cleaning things up. I've been a bit busy lately so I can only make about 5 edits a day right now. I do still check on this wiki everyday though, if it helps. :) Question Hey. Do you think we should keep the pages that are in foreign languages? If you scroll down through the recent wiki activity there are tons of pages in different languages, and I didn't know if those were really relevant to this wiki, so I thought I'd get your opinion. If not, let's delete them okay? 18:16, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ahh okay, thanks <3 If I get the chance, I'll delete them. :P 23:42, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Disney Wiki Hey <3 Ahh, yes, I'm aware of Disney Wiki having a lot of Winnie the Pooh content, considering I edit that wiki everyday. You can ask the admins there I suppose, but I never feel like I get straight answers with them, so I don't know what they're gonna say. Sometimes the admins there are a bit confusing, in my opinion. 23:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cleanup Ahh, that's great. Thanks <3 Those are general things that we need to clean up here, considering people make a lot of sloppy spelling errors and bad grammar mistakes here. Yeah, some of the categories, like the credits are a bit ridiculous, but I made the ones for the episodes. If you think they're too redundant then we can get rid of some. I plan on upgrading The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes eventually, with the new infoboxes I made earlier in the summer. In the meantime, keep up the good work with the rest of the cleanup. 23:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I would like to become an administrator. Lambgrams 22 Quite sorry to have offended you or any other administrators. I believe I did the catagory placement by accident and will be sure to fix the issue soon, I was actually responding to a post that Degrassi Fan made in his blog asking for people to volunteer to be administrators, so perhaps you could take up that issue with him? Sincerely, Lambgrams 22 :Perhaps I am not understanding the purpose of catagories, I am adding items to proper catagories based on what I understand that they are. If it is something like John Fiedler, the Piglet voice actor, would I not add the catagory of People to his catagory list. If that is not the case, or it appears that I am adding catagories wrong, is there a page that better explains how to use catagories, because, I must not be understanding it correctly. Otherwise, I will not add any further catagories until you or another, more experienced, user can explain it to me. :Sincerely, :Lambgrams 22 :P.S.-Again, quite sorry for any trouble, I am not tring to vandalize anything, I am just a confused user, I would susspose. Logo Hey man. I see you guys are implementing a wiki cleanup. I have a new logo here you might want to check out. Also i can help fix up the main page. Make it more spiffy. Algamicagrat 23:03, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Main Page You got it dude. I will get to work on the mainpage. Algamicagrat 23:07, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you LyaneYorkie (talk) 18:45, January 12, 2016 (UTC)LyaneYorkie Hello Iwas wondering how you become an admin on this site. Not to sound pushy and sorry if I did. LyaneYorkie (talk) 23:31, January 13, 2016 (UTC)Lyane Block Uptown2018 Please block Uptown2018. They have deleted all content on Madeline and Winnie the Pooh (Character). I have sent the same message to the other admin. I need you to remember to block Uptown 2018 and if you are not convinced remind the other admin to do so. --Unicorn22 (talk) 20:10, September 23, 2018 (UTC)Unicorn22 DerrickSheldon24 (talk) 23:07, September 30, 2018 (UTC)There's a category called "William Weyser's Top 2 Favorite Winnie The Pooh Episodes" but this category is a fake one because William Weyser is a fake name. So, you have to see this for yourself. https://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Category:William_Weyser%27s_Top_2_Favorite_Winnie_The_Pooh_Episodes I think this category has gotta go and I hope you can help me with this problem even though William Weyser is a username for the website" But, I think this category of his has gotta go. So, do you think it should be deleted? can you do something about this image? https://pooh.fandom.com/wiki/File:Chris.jpg it seem off for some reason Has rabbit ever held his nose from a bad smell???